The present invention relates to a character and pattern transformation (deformation) processing system capable of transformation processing of a character set (train) or a pattern set (group) at a time.
In outline font characters or patterns widely used for computer graphics systems such as the DTP (Desk-Top Publishing) system, the word processor, the CAD (Computer Aided Design) system, etc., sample points representing the contour line of a character or pattern are calculated, and the character or pattern is approximated by segments of straight lines or curves passing the sampling points. In many cases, a mass of vectorial coordinate points or control codes for generating each line segment are stored as a data (hereinafter referred to as "the outline data").
According to this method, as compared with the storage of bit images, the compression rate is high. Also, since font parameters are expressed as vectorial points on a coordinate plane (hereinafter referred to as "the mesh") of a predetermined size, arithmetic operations for enlargement or compression may be effected at vectorial points of the font data. The result of the arithmetic operations is developed by interpolation with straight lines or curves, thereby making it possible to produce an enlarged or compressed character or the like having a smooth contour without sacrificing the quality.
A conventional method for transforming an outline data to generate a variety of characters and patterns consists of geometric operations such as affine transformation or projection transformation of a coordinate data in the outline data as described above in accordance with the user designation including revolutions, enlargement/compression, one-point perspective projection, inclination, etc.
In transforming a plurality of characters or patterns constituting a character set or a pattern set, the above-mentioned method is used to transform the characters or patterns one by one thereby to transform the whole character set or pattern set.
Also, there is a conventional method for transforming the whole of a character set or a pattern set developed to a bit image by increasing or decreasing the bits locally in accordance with a frame of shape. An example of the prior art is disclosed in JP-A-02-296292.